


Cover my shift man

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Roommates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are college roommates and Dean calls in yet another favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover my shift man

Sam Weston was finishing busing his last table when his phone vibrated.

Before Sam could even say ‘hello’ he hears, “Dude cover my shift.”

“Weston! I’m paying you to bus tables not talk on the phone.” Ellen shouted from the bar, to which he mouthed Dean and held up two fingers.

“I covered for you last week Dean.” 

“But there is a pain in my ass who needs to be dealt w-“ before he could finish, Dean moaned. 

Sam’s entire body shuttered. “Please lie to me and say you are not having sex while on the phone.”

“Hello Sam!” a second voice shouted over the line.

“Oh god I’m going to need to bleach my mind.”

“So does this mean you’ll cover?”

“Hell yes. I don’t think I’ll be able to enter the room ever again.”


End file.
